


Tension

by Miscellaneous_M05



Series: NCT’s University AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom! Taeyong, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Massage, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Stress Relief, Teasing, Top! Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_M05/pseuds/Miscellaneous_M05
Summary: Taeyong is overwhelmed with the amount of studying and homework he has over the weekend. There’s so much to do that he feels like he can’t relax for a second, even on a Friday night.That was the plan...until Ten walks into the dorm and decides to “loosen” Taeyong up a bit.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So I need to put together a bunch of ideas for my chaptered stories and because of that, I couldn’t update them. Instead, I decided to post a quick smut fanfic I wrote a while back. Enjoy!

It was a typical night for most college students. Friday nights were usually consisted of relaxing and going out with friends to do a variety of activities. However, for Taeyong, it meant staying in and studying.

Stressed was an understatement about how he felt. He was pressured to no point, constantly looking back at the clock and down at his laptop. His hair was messy and his eyes had thick tear troughs, indicating his lack of sleep.

    He had a superfluous amount of deadlines due on Monday which meant no true way to take any break during the whole duration of the weekend. To be frank, he was exhausted, sick, and all the words from his textbooks and essays he typed away on jumbled in his mind.

Taeyong sighed as he sensed the door to his shared dorm room opened up. His roommate was his best friend and trusted confidant, Ten. No matter how serious or focused Taeyong was, Ten always managed to make him smile and laugh.

    If truth be told, he actually had a huge crush on the Thai male. However, Taeyong was low key about it and even at that moment, he simply glared at the shorter male.

“Ty, what’s up? Why do you look so distressed? It’s Friday night, loosen up a bit! Let’s go out to the club with Johnny and Jaehyun,” Ten smiled with his picture perfect grin.

“No. Ten, you’re a distraction, so please LEAVE! I have so much work to do and a lot to study for, I can’t afford losing any time. I need every second I can!” Taeyong exclaimed.

Ten sat down without saying a word and looked straight at Taeyong, who blatantly was completely distracted by the beautiful male. Suddenly, Ten took Taeyong by his arm and pulled him into his own bed.

“HEY! What are you doing? Ten, I REALLY have to work!” Taeyong stated.

“Dude, you need to calm down. The more you overreact and put yourself under stress, the worse it actually is for you. It’s one thing to be productive, it’s completely the opposite if you overthink and exhaust yourself! Not only does it ruin your health but you won’t truly have anything done! You NEED to take a break, you’ve been working for about 2 hours straight!” Ten replied.

Taeyong felt his face flush. His secret crush and best friend worried about him, it was almost convincing him to take a break. He looked into Ten’s dark eyes like ebony and didn’t say anything.

“Taeyong, I know you’re under a lot of pressure, so I want to give you a massage. You’re probably really tense, please let me help you out,” Ten continued, except he used a softer tone this time.

“We have a massage parlor near our campus, why should I have you help me out? I don’t need it,” Taeyong scoffed.

“Trust me, I’ll make SURE you enjoy it, don’t worry,” Ten replied and soon, Taeyong reluctantly agreed.

Ten pulled the other male close to him. He had Taeyong’s back facing him. His long fingers slowly caressed Taeyong’s shoulders, soothingly bringing them back and forth. Taeyong closed his eyes, wincing at how good the sensation felt.

Taeyong could tell that the hairs on the back of his neck were rising, feeling the chill of Ten’s breath touching his skin. It gave him immediate goosebumps.

“Are you feeling a little better? Where else do you feel tense?” Ten questioned, whispering in Taeyong’s ear.

“You’re actually doing an amazing job. M-My back is aching too,” Taeyong responded.

“Okay, I can massage your back, you just need to take off your shirt,” Ten casually stated.

Taeyong was thrown back by the response, but understood. He slowly pulled off his t-shirt, standing up, folding the shirt, and putting it into the laundry basket. Ten shook his head, still not used to Taeyong’s obsession with perfection.

Taeyong was aware of how Ten’s eyes were focused on his body, but he didn’t think anything of it at that moment.

When Taeyong was turned around, Ten smirked. He was confident, he knew what he wanted to do and his intentions were clear. None of his actions were accidental nor was he trying to act naive. In fact, he knew about Taeyong’s crush on him and he obviously reciprocated.

There were some days he wanted to ravish Taeyong but he was able to control his urges. It wasn’t his fault, Taeyong was cute and he was in love with everything that was aesthetically pleasing to him.

He slowly continued to give Taeyong a proper massage. He even took some lotions and rubbed them on Taeyong’s bare skin. Taeyong gasped, realizing how pleasurable Ten’s touch felt. He liked it, A LOT.

Taeyong swiftly looked down and spotted his apparent erection. He really hoped that Ten didn’t notice.

Then, Ten pressed on an extra sensitive area on his back, which by impulse, Taeyong moaned Ten’s name. Ten’s fingers left Taeyong’s back and the epiphany hit him almost immediately. They both sat in awkward silence for a few seconds until Ten licked his lips.

“Okay Taeyong, let’s stop playing hard to get. How badly do you want me? Be a good boy and admit how much you crave daddy,” Ten snickered.

“Shut up! That was an accident! I didn’t mean to say anything, you just happened to touch me in an extra sensitive area!” Taeyong claimed.

“Oh? Then please, would you like to explain why your friend came to give us a visit?” Ten playfully inquired, his gaze shifting to Taeyong’s erection.

Taeyong eventually gave in. “I admit it...I like when you touch me,” he sighed.

Ten’s hands were all over Taeyong’s bare skin again, continuing to caress him. Ten leaned into Taeyong’s neck and gave him sensual kisses around his nape.    

   With a quick reaction, Taeyong tilted his head to give Ten better access. This somewhat caught Ten off guard, but he was glad Taeyong was now in the mood.

Ten bit certain areas on Taeyong’s neck, the most sensitive spots, eliciting a moan, marking him and sucking the skin. He slipped his arms around Taeyong’s waist, spinning him around and pulling him into a deep kiss.

    His pace sped up as he slipped his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth, exploring every corner and even biting on Taeyong’s tongue a little.

Once he let go, Taeyong was panting, drool dripping down his chin as he was trying to catch a breath. Ten turned him around again, kissed down his back, and even bit Taeyong’s ear. The heat in the room rose to uncomfortable, sweltering levels.

     Impatient, Ten pulled down Taeyong’s sweatpants along with his boxers. He vigorously rubbed Taeyong’s erected cock, rubbing it faster, from the shaft to the tip dripping with precum. Finally, Taeyong arched his back and cummed all over Ten’s hand.

Ten licked some of the white secretions off his hand and put it in front of Taeyong. Hesitantly, Taeyong licked the remaining cum from Ten’s hand and immediately looked him in the eyes with a flash of innocence.

Ten couldn’t take it any longer, so he threw his own clothes off and held Taeyong in place, putting his hands all over his body. Taeyong took in Ten’s whole toned figure as Ten revealed his pulsating cock. Taeyong’s eyes went wide in shock due to how large Ten truly was.

Taeyong instantly put his mouth against Ten’s erection and sucked him off, licking up his whole shaft. Ten struggled to keep his voice low, groaning, and took Taeyong by his soft locks to pull him closer. Eventually, he released inside of Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong let go of Ten’s dick and gave him a weak smile, feeling how his throat was wrecked.

Afterwards, Ten had a devious smirk on his face. “Let’s play a game to waste more time,” he chuckled, bringing out a cloth and blindfolding Taeyong’s eyes.

Taeyong panicked but Ten reassured him, “I’m here Ty, I’m here for you.”

Taeyong nodded his head, feeling safe in Ten’s arms. Ten leaned into Taeyong’s ear.

“I have some ice which is somewhat melted as it is at a warm temperature. I want you to guess what’s touching you, the ice or my tongue,” Ten huskily explained.

Taeyong shivered with excitement. “What do I receive if I guess correctly or what happens if I guess wrong?” he questioned.

“Looks like you have to find that out on your own,” Ten smirked.

Suddenly, Taeyong felt something reaching his toned chest and touch his nipples. He bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan as that spot was continuously violated. Different thoughts ran through his mind at that moment, but the most

important to him was how much he wanted Ten.

“Daddy...” he managed to say.

He finally felt a slightly cool sensation rush through through him, making him tingle. He assumed at this point, it couldn’t have been the ice since it was supposed to be close to melted. So was it Ten’s tongue since he had a cool breath?

Instantly, he felt a thick wetness on his thighs at the same time he felt it on his sensitive nipples. Finally, he gave his guess through the challenge.

“Is your tongue on my chest and ice on my thighs?” he inquired apprehensively.

Ten was silent, but finally took the blindfold off of Taeyong. Taeyong was perplexed.

“You’re right, both of your guesses were. Your prize is that I’ll properly prepare you before I fuck you, just so you can still walk by morning,” Ten sneered.

Taeyong was annoyed, but mostly grateful. Ten laid Taeyong on the bed and spread his legs completely apart. He slipped a condom on his cock. He placed his fingers near Taeyong’s mouth, which he complied to, the other sucking them languidly until Ten’s fingers were soaked with saliva.

     Then, Ten placed his fingers near Taeyong’s entrance, entering two at once and adding more until he found Taeyong’s prostate.

Taeyong moaned at the sensation and Ten continued to pull his fingers in and out of him until he wasn’t tight any longer. Ten started to pound into Taeyong swiftly, picking up his pace each passing second. 

They both moaned loudly and sweated profoundly. Taeyong pulled on the sheets, trying to hold in the pain and pleasure, keeping his tears in. After only a few more minutes, Ten cummed inside of the condom and rubbed Taeyong’s cock, letting him cum as well.

They laid next to one another and gave each other sweet smiles. “Taeyong, I’ve liked you for the longest time and I know you feel the same way,” Ten stated.

“I do, I’ve always been insane about you. Thank you for always being there for me and actually letting me understand the importance of relaxing,” he replied.

Ten kissed Taeyong’s forehead and reassured him that all of his assignments and studying would be done in good time, he just needed to rest.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun and Johnny were waiting around for Ten. “Didn’t he say he’d meet us at the club? It’s been an hour! Where could he even be?” Jaehyun wondered.

“I don’t know, I guess he and Taeyong were catching up,” Johnny replied in a suggestive tone.

“Oh? Of course, they’ve always had the most sexual tension, Taeyong needed to get laid eventually,” Jaehyun smirked.

The two boyfriends laughed as they finally had something to tease their friends about.

On the other hand, Taeyong was snuggled into Ten’s chest, receiving a well night’s rest, knowing he would be in good hands no matter what he would do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please do comment if you want more smut scenarios!


End file.
